Strictly Introduced
by Iskalaktite
Summary: <html><head></head>Tonight, everything Jeff the killer believes in will be burned by a certain faceless creature.</html>


Strictly Introduced

Night was falling on earth's palms, who knew that this was signaling the birth of infanticide, homicide and other types of heinous acts. Jeff the killer, he knew of it, he always knows, just like a thousand or more killers around the globe. Jeff had grown into a world where no mythical creatures stalked the streets at darkness arrival, where they didn't even receive the rays of the sun outside of the human mind. Oh, but tonight, Jeff would acknowledge and his next encounter would refute every belief he held.

The rectangular alarm clock sitting on the nightstand indicated that it was 6:30. It's the hour at which the children are returning to the safety of their homes after frolicking around their respective districts alongside their playmates. Knowing we're in mid-November, it doesn't take a meteorologist to understand that it is very dark outdoors and also very cold. Specially in the forest in which Jeff the killer inhabited for the moment.

After viciously murdering his family, the young killer spend these two past years traveling around the country, searching for preys in each town he stopped. He always halted in small towns, never cities, they're too big and usually don't have enough vegetation surrounding them. Forests were his natural habitat, he knew how to navigate in one and knew how to trap curious children in it. That being said, recently he hadn't murdered anyone. It certainly has to do with another killer that roams the forest of the town for the last few years. He had kidnapped and probably killed countless of children, teens and even adults. The only thing left of his victims is either a piece of their clothes or a page with gibberish scribbled on it. In a few occasions, some of his victims managed to escape only to slowly but certainly descend into madness and eventually commit suicide.

The unfortunate survivors all described him the exact same way, tall, slender featureless humanoid figure with tentacles originating from it's back. It sounded peculiar, Impossible, even for Jeff. He had done, seen and heard a lot of strange things but never this.

The forever smiling boy got up from his mattress on the wooden floor of his shed. He had stolen the mattress when he robbed a house after killing the family that lived there. He brought it to the abandoned shed in the outskirts of the town, he noticed when he arrived. The shed is small and simple. Completely made of dark brown wood, it was basically a wooden cubical with a single dust covered window.

The killer exited his temporary home. Hands in pockets, he didn't want to rush. Descending the hill calmly to attain the entrance of town' sewers. The sewer system, that is how he travels through the entire town without being seen or heard. The canals are extremely dark, there's absolutely no lighting aside from the sunlight coming from above during the day. Guess the mayor didn't think it was necessary to waste money on lights for the sewers. Because nobody would be crazy enough to venture down there, right ?

The young man, walked through the darkness of the narrow sewers, putting his left hand against the wet stone wall looking for balance as he struggled to continue with water up to his knees. A few more minutes and some corridors later, the hooded killer approached his goal. A ladder that lead to the surface, just under a flickering lamppost. He climbed and carefully lifted the manhole cover. This particular street was always desert, mainly because it was rumored to be haunted by the ghost of a wailing mother. The legend says that a pregnant woman was going back home a late night and she was cornered by a gang, who ended up stabbing her in her belly. They found her body the next morning. The people who live nearby say that they hear a woman cry during the night. Some even say that they have seen a bleeding woman kneeling in the middle of the street, weeping and holding her middle in agony.

It's just the typical ghost story that germinates in the minds of the town's folk. Jeff had used this street to enter and escape the town many times during late hours and he had never heard nor seen any pregnant woman. Jeff runs to the end of the dim lighted passage to a bigger street. Now he was at the east side of town, the most populated side. The hunt begins.

He pulls his hoodie down to hide his grotesque smile and starts to stalk nonchalantly a group of four 10/11 year old boys. Even if the young kids are laughing too loud at their own jokes to notice him, he still keeps a certain distance and winds calmly behind them. Not unlike a snake observing its prey. Once the group reached a red brick house, one of the boys, a blonde went up the small staircase to his doorstep and waved goodbye to his friends.

Jeff followed the three others. He was trying to decide which one would be the best to quench his thirst. The first boy was small and frail, a stiff wind would get the best of him. He had auburn hair, pale skin and light freckles. Cute boy but it wouldn't be a challenge to kill him. The second one was taller and was a little more muscular. He had dark blonde hair, green brown eyes and sun kissed skin. The last one was a brunette, average corpulence for a 11 year old boy, light skin and light brown eyes. This boy was the one. The killer had to have this boy to manipulate him to go into the forest.

Once the boy's friends went home, the young boy proceeded to walk down the road. He then turned to the left and entered a little street called "The Sacred Boundaries". Strange name thought Jeff. He kept on following the boy, until said boy stopped in front of the forest's entrance. His head was turned towards something in it. As if he was possessed, the boy left the sidewalk to venture into the tall grass of the flora. Jeff advanced until the wood's entrance. The brunette was in front of a tree with a page in his hand. The boy looked into his bag and got a flashlight out. He went further into the darkness of the forest.

"This boy is begging to die." Said Jeff to himself, hiding behind a tree.

How can someone dare to take a walk into a dark, cold forest at nightfall ? Specially when several murders occurred there.


End file.
